


Snow Storm

by LycanWover137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanWover137/pseuds/LycanWover137
Summary: Born with special gifts, Castiel has always known a life of solitude. All but one brother agrees that Castiel should be treated like a fragile snowflake when he isn't in school. Castiel always studies to pass the time but what happens when he finds a pair of brothers who also have gifts like his family's? The only downside? The two brothers are Alphas while Castiel is only an Omega.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Lycan and this is my first every supernatural fanfic! Please let me know down below what you think, don't worry I can take constructive crits, just don't go over board with the harshness. Comment below what you think I should make Sammy's gifts because Im at a cross read between electric or earth.

Castiel sighed as he closed his book for the seventh time today. He couldn't focus. He really wanted to do his school work but something about arriving in a new town always made him feel, uneasy about the new events his life will now bring... or at least, that's how he should feel. Castiel was the youngest among his four older brothers: there's Michael, the eldest and most successful one as a lawyer, then it goes to Samuel who became a doctor, with Gaberial and Lucifer in the middle, both of them don't currently have a job at the moment but doesn't stop Luci from somehow getting his pockets lined with money.

They recently moved to a small town in the middle of some densely wooded area in which Castiel never really learned the name of the place his family decided to pack up and move to. The black haired kid decided to try and once again read his book about how to keep his powers under control. The last thing they needed was for Castiel's powers to cause another problem with this place like he did the last few places. That's the special twist in the Novak family. Each child holds a special ability. Castiel got a very rare talent. One that's very powerful if left unchecked. Looking up from his page once again from his place in the book, the young high schooler raises a finger and places it gently against the window of his new room. He watched as the window become coated in spirals of frost before a thin layer of ice shot out from his fingertip in a short trace of the frost before it completely took over.

His father always tried to keep Castiel's powers in check but as Castiel grew, so did his powers and the downside was that he didn't have 100% control over it either. Unthawing something was beyond Castiel's control. Sure the power comes with a few perks such as being immune to the cold but there also came the drawbacks; frost always prematurely appearing on the edges of his coats or pants. Castiel sighed before he finally just closed his book. His bare feet touched the wooden floor lightly in his attempts to sneak out into the hallway. Tomorrow was his first day at his new school. He wasn't new to this routine yet here he was feeling nervous about the start of a new year.

Once he made his way into the living room Castiel made it over to the couch that was placed in front of the fireplace with his mp3 player in hand with his favorite playlist selected. Castiel didn't know exactly what he should be doing but he did know that he should go to bed soon. Nothing good ever happens once someone stays up past midnight. The seventeen-year-old curled up onto the couch's sunken cushions with a thin blanket from the back and used his left arm as a pillow. He could feel the blanket's edge become encased in thin frost as his music flowed smoothly into his ear with a hum to sleep.

The next morning Castiel woke up to the sound of something hitting the ground. This caused him to jolt right-side up and look over behind the couch. His father, Chuck, seems to have fallen over a trail of ice that leads right up to the... oh, Castiel looked at the now frosted couch before he quickly got up and made his exit from the room not wanting to be there when his father finally gets back up onto his feet. Chuck was always writing some kind of book every other week and if he wasn't writing he was drinking. Neither of which his sons liked. Mostly Castiel since he was the one who still lived in with the old man.

When he got to his room Castiel made quick work in his mission to get undressed from his clothes that now had been traced in frost, something he would once again try hard to not do during school hours. Castiel settled on wearing a blue sweater over a white button shirt with the collar, cuffs, and bottom two buttons to stick out from under the sweater. He changed his grey sweatpants into a pair of black slacks and black socks. Castiel quickly brushed his teeth before he exited the bathroom. He would have to eat breakfast at school due to him leaving a little late. Slipping on his blue keds, Castiel was in the process of marching back down the stairs when his father snatches his bicep,

"Castiel. Did you purposely freeze a path from the couch?" Chuck stated a little cross that his son would act out so.

"N-No, I was just going to take a nap... I didn't mean-" Castiel was cut off by a smack to the face.

He would've stumbled back if it wasn't for the fact the Chuck still had a good hold of his bicep. Castiel could smell the alcohol upon his breath. It made him feel sick,

"You never mean to do anything Castiel," Chuck lowered his voice as he tried to calm down, "You need to be more careful, I refuse to keep packing up and moving all because you can't keep control over your own magick!"

And just like that, his father let go of his arm to trot upstairs most likely heading off towards his study. Castiel could still feel the sting from his father while he looked down at his shaky hands, that's when he heard the sound of ice rumbling. With a glance passed his hands he could see frost around his pant legs slowly become covered in ice along with the soles of his shoes. He quickly closed his eyes to start the process of forcing himself to calm down. After he changed his pants into another pair of black slacks Castiel quickly grabbed his tan trench coat and ran out the door. His first day of school was off to a rocky start.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this really caught fire lol makes me happy and thankful that my first Supernatural fanfic didn't just combust lol. But anyway, still thinking about what I should do for Sam's powers. I'll have to think about it some more. Also, sorry for the first chapter not having and space or anything between the paragraphs. Just a slight error. My bad everyone. I won't be posting Chapter 3 until next week, I need sometime to put a focus and timeline together so I don't lose track because I love this idea and I wanna watch it unfold. Until next time.

The air outside Castiel's house was crisp this September day. His shoes crunched along the sidewalk as he made his way to his new school. This year was going to be different. He needed it to be. Castiel stopped at a stop sign for a few minutes before he started his walk back up. The school was only a couple of blocks away from his new house so there's one plus side to this whole situation. Castiel was about halfway to the school when he realized that he had completely forgotten to grab his bookbag before he raced out the door. He smacked his palm against his forehead. 

The seventeen-year-old paced himself up the stairs to join the rest of the students after he checked his clothes for any noticeable frost, thankfully there was none to worry about. Castiel dodged and weaved through the flood of students who were in either a hurry to get to class or simply didn't care if they were late. The teenager quickly made his way to the main office in order to get his schedule and it was at the moment he busted through the door did he feel something lach onto his attention. It was a small office with a desk in the shape of an "L" and stood up to about Castiel's mid-stomach with a lady seated behind it her fingers flew at such speeds along her keyboard yet the way her fingers moved is what caught his blues eyes. They were moving in a flurry around on the keyboard to the point that Castiel was sure that the plastic would start to melt underneath her fingertips. Castiel was about to clear his throat glancing at the mounted wall clock when the door to the principle's office flew open to reveal another teenager in dark blue jeans, a pair of black biker boots and a leather jacket. He shut the door behind him with the sounds of some serious British slang coming forth from beyond the door. The two locked eyes for a few seconds before the man came over to the desk slinging an arm around Castiel while he leaned forward onto the smooth polished wood,

"Come on, you really gonna believe that I'm the one who slashed the principle's tires?" the man said with the most sexiest voice Castiel has heard in his life, his brother Lucifer had a voice that made both girls and guys melt in front of him, in fact, he was pretty sure that Lucifer and Gabriel were already here. 

Castiel's heart skipped a beat at the sudden touch. He could feel his nerves start to get to him and that's when he felt his felt become cold with a familiar feeling inching up to his fingertips. The black haired boy quickly removed the dark blonde hair'd boy's arm from his shoulders before quickly asking for his scedule but was stopped mid-sentence when the lady behind the desk raised her hand with an eye roll. The dark blonde gave her a quick smirk with a look in his eyes that was smooth and clear,

"Look, Mr. Winchester-"

"Please, call me D-"

"Mr. Winchester," she stated more strongly before she pointed to the door which caused the boy's smirk to deflate into a straight line, "I have another student here who needs my attention at the moment. Take what you've dealt in total and kindly leave my office so I can do my work,"

The dark blonde scoffed while he snatched what Castiel assumed was a hall pass before he pushed by Castiel and exited the room. Castiel probably looked just as nervous as he felt. For his sake he just hoped that it didn't show. Last thing he needed was to be another reason for making his family move, again. Once the man was clean down the hallway the lady turned her attention to Castiel with one hand in the air while the other one was busy on the mouse. He went to go clear his throat again but she cut him off with the wave of her hand,

"Yes yes, Castiel Novak I assume?" she asked her dark brown eyes not once moving from her screen.

"Yes, that's correct," he replied as she spun around in her chair to grab a piece of paper from the printer that sat behind her.

Castiel accepted the paper she handed to him with a fake smile she almost had to force onto her face and a thank you from the boy. The black haired teen could easily tell from years of practice of his own. He silently stepped outside the office then looked down at his paper. His first class was English 11. English wasn't really his strong suit as most of his family's conversation evolved around his brothers and father arguing about Castiel either learning to control or repress his magic because it's growing almost as fast as he was. Castiel let out a sigh as his shoulders relaxed in effect. The hallway was almost empty which mean't the at the boy needed to get a move on before he became late to class. Once again, breakfast was going to be pushed back. He was going to need to wake up earlier tomorrow if he was ever going to catch that meal. 

Finding the class was no problem. It came it went there was really nothing about it that was too hard for him to understand, in fact, Castiel was able to fly through it with enough time for him to sit his pencil down and daydream out the window. Castiel focused on the glass as a small snowflake struggled to form along it's surface. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he applied more juice to the snowflake only to have it break underneath the pressure. The young ice wielder sighed in defeat. What's the point of having magick if one can't even control it Castiel thought with his eyes returned to their owner's papers that lay upon his desk in a neat stack. By the time the bell rang, however, Castiel was one of the first ones to exit the classroom which mean't he didn't notice that a melting trail of frost ran down one of the legs to his desk, across the tiled floor and up the wall to cover the window with the bottom half of the seal but a pair of green eyes that sat three seats down did. They watched the whole scene unplay in front of them instead of following the lesson the teacher was giving.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos. Really makes this whole thing worth writing to know that someone out there likes it. So I won't lie, it's nice to know someone took the time to comment, thanks, I love ya but this was the first time I wrote as Dean so... sorry if it didn't quite sound like something he would do but I wanted the magick thing to be like some sort of secret the brother's have between each other so Sam finding out that Castiel can in fact use ice powers was a major point in this story now I just need to learn how to in put Dean's fire magick into this.

Dean sat at his lonely end of the table as he watched the boy with black hair sit down next to two older teenagers. He knew something was up with the kid when he first laid an arm wrapped around his shoulders to find his body colder than a freezer. At first he didn't know what to think but now that he has more of an idea as to why a human being felt like an ice sculpture Dean began to plan on the way to make sure he was right about the new kids, now he just has to figure out a way to approach this topic to the kid because if he's wrong then he'd just expose himself to a normal human and that would mean the others would quickly find out about him and his little brother Sam. Dean quickly opened his brown paper bag in order to pull out the ham sandwich that he prepared this morning along with some chips and a soda. This is school after all, it's not like he could bring the good stuff from home or else he'd finally get kicked out, again. He and Sammy are only a couple of weeks new to this school so there was a topic he could use to begin his experiment.

After lunch Dean set his mission into action. It wasn't hard to find the boy he was looking for in the hallway filled with other students thanks to his Hunter training from his father and uncle Bobby. Dean adjusted his red flannel shirt before he walked up to the new kid at his locker and was about to casually place a hand on his shoulder when he paused to remember how cold he felt the first time he touched the kid so he drew his hand back, cleared his throat, and then focused on the warmth of his hands. He could feel the heat of his magick shuffling down to his fingertips and then he placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder while clearing his throat again only a small jolt shocked Dean's hand back from the boy's body which caused the dark blonde to yelp in surprise. The boy quickly turned halfway around to find the dark blonde's smirk already in wait for him. Dean lost track of his thoughts once the boy turned around, his beautiful ice blue eyes held his breath within his chest. If it wasn't for the boy speaking first Dean most likely would've made a fool of himself for staring at the kid longer than he should have in the first place,

"Hello?" the dark-haired teen's voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

He quickly gathered his thoughts and hoped for the best when he finally spoke,

"Hey, m-my names Dean, Dean Winchester," he tried to keep his voice at an audible level for the most part as the students around him started to slam their lockers.

Dean had no idea how to start this conversation. This is the first time he's run into another human with magick, he wasn't a witch that much he could tell but still Dean needed to figure out who this kid is so they can keep tabs on him in case things get too out of hand with him but something in those eyes that found themselves locked in with Dean's green ones told the dark blonde that this boy wasn't going to be very much trouble,

"Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel N-" the one minute bell suddenly rang out into the hall that was now nearly empty.

Dean internally cursed himself as he looked around to find only a few students who are in mid-walk of the halls. Five minutes really does fly when you ain't paying attention. When the fire wielder looked back at the other boy his locker was shut and he was gone before Dean could ask him what his last name was the dark hair-Castiel was already rushing down the hallway in an almost jog like movement. Looks like Dean will half to chase after the boy another time; the last thing he needed was to get in even more trouble than he will already once he returns home. Dean rushed down the hall and up a flight of stairs to his locker. He was hoping for the bell to give him a few more minutes but that hope was quickly cursed when it rang out officially making him tardy for his next class.

Period four, five, and six all went by super slowly for the seventeen-year-old. He couldn't get the boy's eyes out of his head. Dean felt weird about how his body responded to the memories about how those eyes looked. He liked the way a jolt jumped through from the boy to him. The dark blonde could feel himself smirk at the thoughts of seeing those eyes again. It was beginning to get to him by the time he made it to seventh period. Dean did a quick scan to the room but found no signs of Castiel. Castiel, Dean was sure he's heard of that name before but he couldn't quite get it passed the tip of his tongue. The teenager tried to focus on his math work but the numbers weren't adding up for him. Maybe he could have Sammy take a look at since school wasn't really a big thing for him. After all, who would focus on their schoolwork when they could be leaving the next week or so but Dean knew one thing and that was Castiel's eyes would haunt him forever if he left without finishing his little experiment first. Dean looked up at the board before he flicked his eyes to the clock behind the teacher, this was going to take a while.

Dean was the first one to stand up the moment the bell rang signaling his freedom from school's hellish trap. He made quick work in punching in the locker's combo before grabbing his brown duffle bag filled with his unfinished schoolwork. He made sure to check his phone to see if Sammy was ready to be picked up. Once he read through the text from his father explaining how the hunt will take at least three more weeks since there seem to be more than one of the uglies in the area. Dean was pretty sure that his father was hunting a pack of vampires but he wasn't for sure; he'd make sure to check to see if their father needed any help with this one. Uncle Bobby would most likely disapprove but his father said that they needed more practice if they were to pick up the family business of hunting things and saving lives. Once outside the teenager took a right to head to the school's parking lot. The air felt a little crisp to Dean as he adjusted his leather jacket to brace for the cold air. Dean was just about to turn the corner when a brown-haired little Sammy came rushed up as if a Wendigo was after him. The two collided which sent books and paper everywhere. The older teen shook his head from the shock as he crouched down next to his little brother to find Sam nearly scared to death,

"Dean, Dean-" Sam stand up and brushed himself off as he grabbed his brother's arm,

"Whoa Sammy, where's the fire?" Dean asked concerned as he looked around for anything to scare Sam that bad.

"Dean, it- I- he- ice-" Sam tripped over his tongue as he tried to explain to his brother what he saw and that's when Dean saw it.

There upon Sam's shoulder rested melting frost in the shape of a handprint. Dean's blood began to boil. Something touched Sammy, but why, and who? Dean's brain quickly placed the thought inside of his head but his mouth betrayed him,

"Castiel..." Dean nearly snarled the name out of his mouth.

He stood up ready to storm in the direction Sam came from when the preteen spoke up,

"Dean, I nearly died! But then he used ice to stop the truck! Or at least turn the truck, Dean... he's a magick user! like us" Sam's voice was hushed, "But, he had a weird smell to him,"

Dean looked down at his brother and noticed the handprint was nothing more than wet remains on his denim jacket. He nodded his head with a vocal "yes" but grabbed Sammy's arm none the less as he marched over to where Sam came running from. The younger brother tried his best to catch up to his older brother while he explained the whole situation that caused Sam to come running to his older brother. Now the Sam mentioned it, Castiel didn't exactly scream Alpha like some of the other boys in that school did. While he marched he made sure to make a mental note to check if Castiel was an Alpha because if he was and he could use ice magick, that would make him a very powerful person who could end up on their dad's hunting list. 

Meanwhile....

Sam had just exited the building when he noticed that Dean hasn't arrived yet so he decided to go wait by his favorite oak tree that had fallen across the parking lot. He looked both ways as he began to walk forward but the pickup truck came out of nowhere. Sam had just enough time to look up but his body couldn't move, he was stuck like a deer in the headlights. He could hear the guy's music from his spot but when the guy noticed and hit the breaks Sam was for sure that, as he closed his eyes shut tightly, this was the end for him; suddenly the temperature dropped and the sounds of crackling came to Sam's ears. He could hear the tires squeal against the asphalt while something freezing touched his right shoulder and pulled him backward. Sam's eyes opened up to find a strange yet scary sight before him. The blue pick-up truck was turned around so the passenger side was facing him but what caught his and almost everyone else's attention was the half-circle of ice spikes with a few needles stabbed into the truck's door. Sam looked around to see other people beginning to crowd around the parking lot when he noticed a pair of frozen footsteps leading into the crowd. So naturally, Sam quickly followed them. He carefully pushed his way through the crowd until he got to the end and that's when he found a teenager in an oversized trench coat in a hurried walk away from the other students.

Before Sam could call out "hey" a silver charger pulled up in front of him and he promptly climbed into. Sam watched as his savior pulled away out of the school's parking lot and that's when he decided he should go find Dean before anything else could happen.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took too long to post. I was trying to figure out everyone's powers and then I got busy with other stuff and I just really hope this chapter is just as good as the other one. Also, I'm grateful for the kudos and the comments.

Stupid. That's what Castiel was. Sure he saved that little boy's life today but he also caused a scene because he couldn't control his person but he also couldn't allow that child to hit by a truck at the same time. Castiel had no trouble in the lie he told to his two older brothers as to why there were people in one big crowd; it wasn't his brothers that Castiel feared. It was his father that had Castiel send a silent prayer up to the gods above, however, he knew it went unanswered for when he opened the door to find his father in wait in the middle of the entryway. His back was towards him but his hands seemed to interlock their fingers. He wore a faded orange jacket that hung loosely around one shoulder while his jeans seemed stained free, at least from the back. Castiel slowly made his way further into the house as silently as he could but it was the sound of Lucifer's dying laughter that forced his heart to stop. The two older boys stopped in the doorway all laughter gone. The middle child of the three, Gabriel, was the first to speak up,

"Father, you seem w-"

"Don't speak, Gabriel, unless I speak to you," their father cut him off before he could even think about finishing his sentence.

Castiel could feel a cold sweat begin on the back of his neck. His father's voice was cold and unemotional. The youngest could easily tell that his father was sober, none of them liked it when he was sober. It meant that they now had to deal with their father's power. Unlike Castiel, his father had the power of telekinesis. It was a very powerful magick, one their father had spent years developing and controlling only his mostly drunken state allows him to use his fist instead of his magic but now he was sober, now he could be as violent as he wanted to be. Castiel felt a hand grip his shoulder for the second time today only this time it was his brother Lucifer. The ice wielder didn't even notice that he moved. Lucifer pulled back Castiel behind him to have Gabe grab his arm and begin to drag him into the living room or at least he tried to, they both ran into the middle of the doorway as if they ran straight into a brick wall even though nothing was there,

"I didn't dismiss you boys yet," their father said as the pictures along the wall began to vibrate from their father's powers, "I do believe you three are overdue for a power check... especially you Castiel, since this morning I had to remove ice from my couch," 

Castiel shuddered at the words as they left his father's lips, he silently cursed his power but he didn't have time to do anything before he was suddenly thrown from Gabe's grip into the wall just opposite of him. Lucifer was the first one to attack out of retaliation for his baby brother. He threw his right arm outward sending out purplish-green beam only to have his father send it up to hit the ceiling causing it to crackle. Normally Lucifer's power of energy would cause most to flinch but their father has seen it one too many times for Chuck to actually have to worry about it as he knew the best ways of not getting hit was to simply reflect it to a different target. Gabe was quick to pull the water bottle from the pocket of his jacket, one twist as Lucifer threw a couple more beams at Chuck and the cap came off to allow Gabe access. He used his index and middle finger to guide the water from the bottle at high speed towards the boys' father. What shocked Gabe was the ice icicle that flew from Chuck's right. Their father actually seemed to have move as he swirled on the heels of his white sneakers while he used his index fingers to commanded the two attacks to almost orbit around him before they continued to push forward. Castiel yelped as the water whipped across his nose with a viper's sting and Gabriel gasped as the ice cut his left shoulder before it stabbed itself firmly into the wall behind him.

Castiel couldn't believe his father was doing this right now. They had just started the school year, they didn't need to have a power check so suddenly but he couldn't voice his concern for that would only anger his father. The three boys had no choice but to fight back. The ice wielder quickly charged at his father hands cold as he could feel his power begin to build only it was no use as his father simply waved his arms over his head lifting Castiel off his feet and onto his back with a loud thud. Right next to Gabriel. Lucifer took his father's shock to fire off three spheres of purple and green towards his father with two right swings mixed in with one left swing. Their father barely had time to reflect the fire sphere back at Lucifer- which he allowed to hit his side for it was absorbed back into him -with the second sphere hitting his father in the shoulder leaving behind a slight burn mark on his jacket. The third sphere was reflected at Castiel who had run over to his brother Gabe out of worry for his arm. It hit him square in the chest with enough force to lift him off his feet and smack the back of the couch which barked with a snap while Castiel flipped over it onto the wooden floor,

"Cassie!" he could hear Gabe call outward, as the last thing he could see was him rushing over to his brother's side before he went dark.

* * * * *

When Castiel did open his eyes all he could see was the blue sheets from his bed. Castiel looked around to find that he was in the darkness of his room with the only source of light had seeped through the blackened curtains. He slowly rose up into a sit position causing pain to seep into his chest forcing him to grab the center of his chest as he let out a wince. He wasn't wearing a shirt but there was something wrapped tightly around his chest. The last thing he remembered was taking one of Lucifer's energy sphere's to the chest while he was checking on Gabriel's- Gabe, the memory suddenly played back in his mind. He had struck Gabe in attempts to catch his father off guard. Castiel curled inward as the sounds crackling ice filled his ears. He could tell the blanket and sheets had begun to frost from the coldness they have begun to give off. He had caused harm to his brother, while it may not have been him directly he still had a part to play in it... but it was his father that had used his ice icicle to cut Gabriel's arm.

A sigh left his lips the moment a growl left his stomach. He didn't feel like eating though, so the next best thing he did was drag his feet onto the coldness of his floor and walk over to the window to draw back the curtains. Castiel could feel the power release from his bare feet into the floor turning the wood into icy footsteps encased in large snowflake shaped frost. The ice mage looked himself over in the light. His clothes had been replaced with a cream colored pair of loose PJs while his chest lay bare like his feet only white bandages remained in the place of a shirt. He looked around his room before he wondered over back to his bed. He ripped the black from the mess of sheets and pillowed to drape himself in. Castiel didn't need to pull up a chair, instead, he waved his right hand with a wiggle of his middle and ring finger for ice to grow up from his floor to form the shape of a comfy armchair to sit at an angle in front of his bedroom window. He sat down in order to look through the glass to the world outside. The sun had begun to set turning the sky into palettes of pink and orange. Castiel kicked his legs onto the window seal to relax into the hardness of his newly made seat.

Castiel sighed as he looked out the window. He still couldn't figure out why his father would do a power check so early into the year when he normally does them mid-year when they've had time to readjust but then his father's words rang in his ears, 'since I had to clean ice off my couch this morning'. Castiel felt his depression grow. It was his fault that they had to do a power check so early. If only he had better control over it, things would be better. His thoughts slowly became muddled as the sound of ice crackling around him grew and the sight of his window became frosted for a few seconds before it completely froze over. He remembers the first time that his powers became active. He was only seven at the time so when he froze the neighbor's cat because it wouldn't stop bugging him, he cried for hours on end about how he killed the cat and it was Gabe who calmed him down as Lucifer buried the cat in the back yard to hide it from their father but it didn't help for the moment Castiel came home with frost on the cuffs of his jacket, pant legs, and shoulders his father figured it out pretty quickly. Frost doesn't happen in the middle of the hottest days of summer.

Castiel watched as the sun dragged itself below the mountains in the far distance to allow for the moon to take its place in the now darkened sky. His mind slowly drifted off towards the boy who touched his shoulder today in school. He couldn't get those beautiful green eyes out of his head. He knew it'd be pointless to try and reach back out to him because people like Castiel don't get to be with people like him. The young ice wielder knew that even if there was a chance than he also knew that his father would have some very interesting words to say about it so say the least.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofffffffffffff. I'm so so so sorry that I suddenly disappeared. I just had life going on but I promise to try and get back into the routine of things as quickly as possible. I have also decided that I will give Sammy the power of Earth, I have some future plans with that. Some people have also asked why Dean and Castiel also shock each other when they touch. To explain this simply I'm going to say that it's their powers colliding since Fire and Ice are complete polar opposites of each other while yes it would seem that Fire and Water are polar opposites but in fact Water can overpower Fire, there's no equal ground but when it comes to Ice, Fire has a more equal footing. Hopes this makes sense if not then think of it as Garnet from Steven Universe; Ruby has Fire powers, Saphirre has Ice powers yet when combined Garnet is immuned to most electro-attacks besides from Gem destabilizers only I switched it around so that Dean's fire and Castiel's ice create an electro-current instead.
> 
> Damn, that was a lot to write lol. So if anyone else has questions I will try my best to answer them in the comments below and if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. Again, I am sorry and I love your guys' patience with me. 
> 
> ~LycanWover137

It wasn't the sunlight that shone through the window curtains that morning, nor was it the alarm clock that went off that awoke the sleeping teenager that lay stretched out on the floor, instead it was the pounding on the door that jerked him awake. Castiel sat up a little too quickly in his sudden wake-up call. He hugged himself with a hiss. Slowly the boy stood up to allow his comforter to fall to the floor completely bliss to the wetness of the blanket or the small puddle that partly dried from the melted chair he was previously seated in,

"Cassie! Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Gabe's voice echoed through the thin wood of his bedroom door.

Castiel made quick, yet careful, work in gathering his outfit for school along with his bookbag that was seated in front of the desk in his room. He raced to the bathroom as voices came from the stairwell. Lucifer and Gabe must already have eaten breakfast. The young ice wielder hurried to strip off his clothes in order to hop into the warm waters his shower offered. It stung at first, it always does when his ice-cold skin meets the hot liquid. Castiel always dreamed of what it'd be like to not need to thaw himself out every morning, sometimes nights if he was stressed enough. The boy turned around to allow the water to run down his back. Castiel looked down at his body, he wasn't very muscular but he had at least a little tone to him. Be a lot better if there where fewer scars he told himself as his skin began to warm back up to normal temperature. He quickly rinsed his hair before he hopped out of the shower.

Once Castiel was dressed in a white tee-shirt, tan slacks, black socks on his feet the boy combed his right hand through his hair to give it a messy spiked look. He took a few minutes to brush his teeth before he threw the bathroom door open, only when he did he found his older brother Lucifer at the door. He held up a first aid kit,

"Cas~" he held onto the "s" as a hiss before he pushed off the door frame.

"What?" Castiel asked before his shoulders fell.

Of course. He had to get his wound treated. It wasn't that bad, at least to Castiel. Sure Lucifer's sphere left a scorch mark off-centered on his chest but he wasn't about to get handled like a baby about it. It would heal, most likely leave a scar but heal none-the-less. Lucifer, however, didn't feel the same way apparently as he was pushed back into the bathroom and forced to sit on the toilet by Lucifer's hand guiding, more like pushing, him. His older brother made no noise as he lifted up his shirt in order to start the treatment. Father always got carried away when it comes to their power checks, but something in Castiel's brain told him that he'd never push it too far... then again, what counts as too far for their father? Castiel sighed at the thought of one of them in the hospital with a wound they can't explain. Castiel made a small yelp to the coldness from the ointment that his brother was currently rubbing into his chest via a big circle pattern after he slowly peeled off the bloody and yellow substance stained bandages. The ice wielder was about to say something when a sharp look from his brother quickly silenced him. When it comes to his stubbornness Castiel has learned to silence it when Lucifer gave him certain signals. Being the main sibling that constantly rebelled against their father, Lucifer should know when to and not be stubborn, right? Castiel always thought so,

"There~" Lucifer sang as he rose up to his feet dressed in a black tee with a band logo on it, "All better now. Hurry up downstairs before we have to leave you behind,"

Castiel gave his brother's back a confused look. Wasn't he going to be walking again today? Was it because Lucifer accidentally gave him what was probably going to be a new scar? The ice mage quickly shook his head clear of those thoughts. He raced to grab his bag and shoes before he bolted down the stairs ignoring the painful whispers in his chest from the movement. Castiel barely made it out the door before he found Lucifer already climbing into the passenger side of the car meaning he had to sit in the back seat again. Running was nothing new to the boy; however, running while he firmly put on his shoes with one hand while he slipped his bag on with the other was completely new for him. Strangely enough, though, he didn't see or hear his father at all this morning. He was probably planning a way for him to punish the ice wielder for his sudden bravery in his attack against him last night.

The school day started out like any other; walk to his locker, grab his books, put away his bag and jacket, then head to class. It was about fifteen minutes into the teacher's power-point that Castiel's hand started to cramp up from all the notes he had taken. Castiel looked down at the cuff of his right sleeve while he picked at it with his left fingers. The fabric itself was cold to his touch but other than that there was no sign of frost nor ice so he was doing a better job at some form of control today. He wondered if his brothers had this much problem when it came to the subject of when to use your powers and when not to, then again neither one of them had to control their emotions as he did. All it takes from him is one slip up and he could easily kill someone by encasing them in ice or some other horrible way to meet their maker by his hands. Gabe always joked about how he was like Elsa but Castiel always shrugged him off. He never could understand how singing could solve his problems... he definitely couldn't let it go either with how much he just wants to let loose. He physically shook his head at the idea of finally being able to snap and just feel something. Castiel wasn't able to afford such luxury. Sadly he got stuck with an ugly curse.

Castiel let out a breath before he looked back up towards the screen to find that he lost his place from where the teacher had droned on and on in what felt like a lecture. There went the rest of the class time he could have used for study time as he had done in the past years. Finish up the work currently assigned then get ahead of the others. It wasn't something he liked to do but his father wanted him to excel in everything from English to mathematics to even gym class, which Castiel had a had time with because of the frost that likes to sneak up onto the fabrics of his clothes no matter how hard he tried his best to make sure it didn't happen. The frost always had a way of reminding him that it was there... in wait of him. Letting his eyes drift over to the window Castiel leans forward with his arms crossed under his chest the movement sending slight pings of pain to make their existence known to the ice wielder. He winced at the reminder that was burnt into his flesh by his father with the help of his brother not that Castiel was upset with Lucifer because he isn't but it was times like this that he wished that Lucifer had a more less destructive power, like the power of the wind. 

A jolt suddenly entered his shoulder which in turn caused Castiel to jump in his seat followed by a slight hiss in his movements. He quickly, yet painfully, turned around in his seat to find a pair of green eyes looking down at him with a devilish smirk placed right towards him. There was something about the way those eyes bore into his own that made Castiel's spine shiver as Dean ran his right hand through his hair. Castiel looked steadily back at the other boy while he cleared his throat into his other hand,

"Hey there, Cas, uh I wanted to say thank you for saving Sammy yesterday," the rumble in Dean's voice made Castiel question his knee's stability as he rose to stand on his feet.

"Cas?" was Castiel's only reply to Dean's 'thank you'.

It wasn't the first time that somebody shortened his name but he didn't expect it from someone he barely even knew. A soft thump from his heart made Castiel look away from Dean's eyes as he felt an unfamiliar heat creep up to his face. He's also never had anyone say thank you to him before either. Dean was making him feel a mixture of emotions which both made him giddy as well as nervous and it wasn't until a soft 'whoa' escaped Dean's lips that snapped Castiel back to reality. Dean's eyes were no longer on his face, instead, his eyes seemed to have traveled down to his hands... more specifically, his right hand which to Castiel's horror had not only frosted his fingertips but frosted half the surface of his desk. The heat along his face disappeared as Castiel felt the shame and terror fill in the warmth of his previous emotions. He had lost control, if only for a very short few seconds but nonetheless. He had done it and right in front of Dean. Castiel quickly shot into action to gather his belongings tearing them from the frost that seemed to only be spreading to everything his fingers touched. He didn't even register that Dean was trying to get his attention until two very warm hands grabbed his shoulders which sent another wave of jolts through his body and Dean's from how quickly he pulled his hands away,

"Cas, I need you to calm-"

"I'm sorry," Castiel interrupted as he pulled away, "but I have to go!"

"Cas, wait- Cas!" Dean called out.

Castiel could feel it now that he was in the hallway. He could feel his heart race painfully while the frost ran up his arms. There weren't many students in the hallway but there was enough that if he started to leave footprints then he'd be in big trouble. Castiel held his books close to his chest despite the burn from the injured flesh beneath his shirt as he took a right to head down the two flights of stairs to the second floor. The sound of ice crackling made its way up to his ears forcing him to glance down at his feet to see the ice start to form from the bottom of his shoes while frost made its way up to his pant legs. This only made Castiel move faster. It took him to about halfway to the gym when he realized that he didn't have a destination in mind and that he was most likely to be late to his next class because there was no way that he had a choice to go into a room full of people who would freak out at the sight of a boy covered in ice in the middle of fall. Breathing started to become hard to do the more he ran around trying to find someplace to hide in order for him to get control of himself but every classroom was full and he couldn't hide in the bathroom again, that was a close call when he ended up in the female bathroom instead of the men's; however, before he had time to think a hand quickly grabbed his left bicep that yanked him sideways into the janitor's closet. A light quickly flicked on to reveal a pair of worried eyes that bore into his own.

Lucifer locked eyes with Castiel with a very stern expression on his face that only made the youngest brother panic even more. He silently crossed his arms before he let out a long soft sigh. It was only the beginning of the school day yet Castiel could already feel one of his brother's rants come along, he's just thankful that it was Lucifer that found him... though he was hoping it would've been Gabe to have seen his distress. Castiel swallowed before he took a breath. Trying to calm his nerves was not something he was very good at meanwhile stifling his emotions was a completely different matter. He let out a sigh before he lowered his head only to have Lucifer to pull it back up with his index finger under his chin,

"You can't get out of this one Cas," he says softly while laying his hands upon his brother's shoulders as they began to glow purplish-green, "What happened to get you so worked up?"

Castiel could feel the warmth from his brother's hands melt into his skin from underneath his clothing. He started to relax as Lucifer began to incase Castiel in his light.

"D... A boy approached me today and I..." his voice began to quake the more he explained but a small smirk had already begun to slither onto his brother's face.

"Cassss, Cas. Are you telling me that you're nearly a walking snow-man because you finally found someone you're attracted to?" Lucifer teased as he stopped the energy from emitting from his hands before he pulled them away from his brother once the frost was gone from his body and his skin felt somewhat warmer.

Castiel could feel his face begin to heat up but he made sure this time to try and put a lid on his emotions. He dropped his shoulders at the loss of his brother's warmth. Attraction, he hasn't felt any attraction towards another living being since he was seven and he got too excited playing with the family dog. The memory of the husky's fate all those years ago suddenly made him want to vomit right then and there. Lucifer let his arms drop to his side before he rubbed his chin. Castiel could tell that there was something Lucifer wanted to say but the bell rang before he had the chance to. A cough left his brother's mouth before he petted Castiel's head with a promise to continue the conversation later at home. Once his brother was gone Castiel let his head drop. His father's words flashed through his mind. Words that he's repeated to himself ever since he was a child. Words that made him feel more like an android each day he says it,

"Conceal, don't feel. Seal it away, don't let it see day," he muttered to himself.

Sometimes Castiel felt more like Elsa did at the start of Frozen more than one should ever feel at the age of seventeen. Stepping out of the janitor's closet Castiel looked at his books now in ruin from water stains. Another con for his curse of ice magick. He really wishes that he was born a normal kid and not some freak who could easily kill someone because his emotions ran just a bit too high. Looking around at the empty hall Castiel decided it would be best if he just went to class without his stuff so he retraced his steps up to the third floor in order to go to his locker so he could stow away the evidence of his almost emotional meltdown. He would need to burry it when he gets home so his father won't find out that he destroyed school property. That's the last thing he needed today. The second he made it to his locker he went to work in unlocking it but when he opened it to put his books inside he felt the same jolt from earlier tap his left shoulder. Castiel quickly swirled around to find Dean with his hands up as if he's surrendered. Just as his mouth opened both boys turned towards Castiel's locker at the sound of something exploding inside of it as if glass was dropped repetitively inside it. This made Castiel jump backward in terror of what his locker became his back pressed up against Dean's chest that felt as though he was being electrocuted but he couldn't try to make himself care. He could feel Dean's breath on his ear as he once again 'whoa' the situation for inside Castiel's locker now sat a pillar of ice made from three wicked shaped spires that pierced through his other books as they curled inward with two other spires hooked into the outside of his locker; one on the inside of the door while the other was hooked into his locker neighbor's door. 

Both boys looked at each other before they looked back at the now frosted-over locker ruins. Castiel could only feel one thing, and that was fear. He didn't know that he could make ice do that before. Normally it was just small things, snowflakes, sometimes chairs, and mainly frost but, this looked straight out of one of his nightmares. His fear intensified when suddenly the pillar began to grow a fourth spire with a sickening crack as more frost appeared to spread out of the locker. He could feel his body tremble which only seemed to make the fourth spire grow faster; however, it was Dean's hands that grabbed his shoulders and his sudden voice that caused the spire to shoot straight into the locker ceiling,

"Cas, listen to me," he said in a rushed tone that did not help Castiel's nerves at all, "I need you to breathe. The more terrified of it the more it'll get worse so I need you to breathe,"

Breathe. Right, Castiel can do that. He slowly took in a shaky breath and released it after five seconds. He repeated the process until he felt a little bit better than before. That's when the electro jolts currently going through his body forced him to literally jump away from Dean with a questioning look on his face despite the fact that the pillar started to make more noise. Castiel opened his mouth then closed it again he didn't have anything to say about the fact that Dean literally hurt to touch. His mind was too busy trying to figure out how to deal with the pillar situation before it got completely out of hand. He could go find Lucifer, he had Chemistry at this time, or he could go get Gabe since he'd be in Theatre but both of them would have to deal with Dean once they've taken care of his mess in his locker. Dean cleared his throat into his hand before he glanced between the locker and Castiel,

"Cas, you need to get rid of that ice before anyone else comes by and takes notice," Dean said in a much more calm voice.

"You're taking the fact that I turned my locker into a frozen wasteland very calmy!" Castiel physically winced at the creak in his voice, for someone who wasn't supposed to show emotion he was all over the place today.

"I'll explain later but I need you to get rid of the ice, please," his words held a bit of a plea.

"I can't," Castiel responded with regret for Dean did not take the information very well.

"What do you mean you can't?" his voice was filled with irritation, "Do you want to get caught? Do you want to get hunted down?!"

"I-I mean I can't!" Castiel snapped back at him which caused a larger crackling noise to come from behind him and one glance made him worry more.

There now were two spikes pointing out of the locker but pointing away from Castiel. Dean's heated sigh forced Castiel to turn back to him,

"I apologize but I don't know how to get rid of it, I-I was never taught how. Only to conceal it," the last part was what caused Dean to perk up in an irritated confusion.

"Alright, alright," he stated before he looked both ways, "I'll get rid of it, on two conditions,"

"What?" Castiel responded with a slight bit of curiosity, he's never seen anyone but both his brothers clean up his mistakes.

"One, you never tell ANYONE my secret. Not. A. Soul," Dean hissed out the last part with venom as he held up one finger then added a second one, "Two, you have to meet me behind the library tomorrow afternoon. No questions. No telling anyone and you have to show up even if I drag you kicking,"

Castiel thought about it before he sighed in defeat while he stepped out of the way. Dean squared his shoulders and adjusted his already rolled up flannel sleeves. Castiel had to look to his right in order to avoid looking at how broad his shoulders were or how well his jeans shaped his ass. Lucifer had a point about Castiel's attraction towards the other male but even as Dean started to roll his shoulders Castiel could smell something strong about him, something that just radiated control... something Castiel wished he had. He was about to ask how Dean planned on getting rid of the ice pillar-which still terrified Castiel to no end-when flames, literal flames erupted from Dean's fingertips and rushed up his forearms to rest at his elbows. Castiel had to do a double-take to make sure that he was seeing things currently, he quietly tip-toed to stand on Dean's left to peer into the locker. Dean slowly reached into the locker to place his palms flat against the back then he amped up his flames. Castiel watched in both shock and fascination at how quickly the ice started to melt into water only to evaporate into the air. Castiel couldn't believe it, Dean was a magick user just like he and his family.

The ice user backed away from the fire user once reality kicked in. Once again he was proven to be the weaker of the Elements. Once again he was proven that his powers created problems for someone else to solve because he couldn't control them. Castiel took one final deep breath before he did what he normally did best. He took all his current emotions and then froze them solid. He opened his eyes just as Dean turned around shutting the locker closed with a smirk on his face as all the ice had disappeared from within,

"There, all gone. Now as I said before I am a Fire Element, which as you saw means I-"

"Can control fire, yes, I know. I'm not an idiot Dean," Castiel cut in rather coldly but it was the way it had to be, he couldn't risk losing control for the third time today.

"Whoa now, I wasn't calling you an idiot Cas. You said you couldn't control your power so I didn't know if that meant you knew what you were or not," Dean rebutted with a hurt tone in his voice.

"My apologies then, Dean but I have to get to class. So I will see you at the library tomorrow," with that Castiel turned to his left and then walked away to leave a confused, irritated Dean to stand behind in the hallway.


End file.
